


Angel's Food Cake (Destiel)

by Tienwashere



Series: Bobby Singer's Bakery [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Dean, Family, Lawyer Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tienwashere/pseuds/Tienwashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to "A Baker's Dozen"<br/>It's been a year and a half since Dean last saw the mysterious Castiel Novak. In that time, Dean had traveled across the country in search of his brother, and finally found him with the help of the elusive trench coated man. Dean wants to thank him, but he has no idea where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Food Cake (Destiel)

"If you ever leave me EVER AGAIN SAMUEL WINCHESTER I SWEAR TO FRIGGEN GOD YOU SON OF A BITCH-" Dean shouted as Sam was released from the hospital.

"Yeah. I got it the first time." Dean heard his brother laugh and wrap his arms around him, which seemed a miracle in itself. A lot happened to his little brother in the past year. He lost his girlfriend,  Jess, and their dad from a car accident during the search. Sam had seen Jess die himself, and just found out about their father yesterday morning. However he still managed to keep a smile sometimes, which in itself amazed Dean.

"You need to cut your hair." Dean pulled away and flicked Sam's head. "You're starting to look like a yeti."

"Hey. I kinda like it like this." The yeti replied. 

"I don't. It looks idiotic."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Anyways. How did you find me? You'd think your job would keep you at the Café." Sam inquired, running a hand through his (in Dean's opinion) unacceptably long hair.

"I had help." Dean replied without thinking. "I was lent two grand."

"What?! From who?"

"I don't...I don't know. A man named Castiel." Dean frowned. Cas had been on his mind throughout his hunt for Sam, which had taken nearly a year. He had almost lost hope, but he didn't want Cas's kindness to be in vain. Castiel had been good to him, a complete stranger with a story. He would have to make it up to him some day.

"He lent you two thousand dollars and you don't even know his name?" Sam raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't know, okay? I gave him coffee and like some pastry and he gave me a tip. A really, really, ginormous-as-hell tip." Dean said, obviously having ruffled feathers by the fact he didn't really know who Castiel was. 

"Well, if we ever see him again, we gotta tell him thanks." Sam said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, we do..." Dean muttered under his breath before opening the door to the 1967 Chevy Impala he had invested in. With most of his savings, Cas's money, and a bit of help from Bobby and Jo, he was able to buy it, fix it up, and head out on the road to find Sammy. He had thanked everyone who had helped him with it. Everyone except Cas. 

He still needed to thank Cas.

_Six months later, in the fall_

"Dean, Bobby says to take the scones out front. And ice the cupcakes Kevin's set out there." Charlie said, who was covered in flour and kneading dough for donuts. 

"Dammit, more cupcakes?" Dean muttered under his breath as he balanced the two trays of blueberry scones on his arms, walking out of the kitchen backwards as he kicked the door open. He noted the dozens of mini cupcakes sat on the stove, mocking him as he walked over to the display on the front counter. He saw a silhouette of a person against the glare of the rising autumn sun, a customer.   
"Hello sir. How can I help you?" He asked, not really looking at the person as he slid the trays into the display.

"I'd like an espresso, and a scone, if that would be alright." That voice nearly caused Dean to drop the second tray he was holding. It had been over a year and a half since he had heard it, but still, he could recognize it anywhere. Dean looked up to see dark, scruffy hair, a tan trench coat, and two blue eyes full of amusement leaning on the other side of the counter, the corners of his lips turned up in a slight smile.  
Dean stood there with his jaw hanging slightly open, unsure of what to say, so he just put a scone on a plate and pushed it over to Castiel before walking around the counter and wrapping his arms around him in a hug.   
"Hello Dean." He could hear the smile on Cas's face. "How are you?"

"You friggen son of a bitch." Dean replied, pulling away. "I still need to pay you back." 

"No you don't." He heard Cas laugh. "I'm okay without it."

"It's a matter of principle, Castiel." Dean said, pulling away. "Seriously. I'm sending you the two grand."

"Did you find your brother?" Castiel asked, even though he knew the answer. 

"Sammy is safe and sound. He works here now, he and I pay for law school. He's gonna be a lawyer like you and help people." Dean said. "Cas, let me pay."

"Dean-"

"Cas please-"

"Dean I would do it all over again right now if you asked me." Castiel said. 

"But you hardly know me. You don't even know my last name." Dean said, knitting his eyebrows together. 

"I do, actually." Cas took a newspaper clipping out of his pocket and unfolded it. Dean glimpsed the date;  April 22nd, the day he'd found Sam. The photo was faded, yes, but Sam and Dean's faces were both clearly seen in the photo, hugging in the police station. Dean remembered that article, it had been on the front page all across his town. 

**Kansas Man Dean Winchester Reunited with Brother After Two years**

 

"Still. Why would you do something like that for a guy you don't even know?" Dean asked, looking up from the article. 

"Good things do happen Dean. Besides, you didn't realize it, but you taught me about family." Castiel said with a shrug. "And I have reconciled with some of my brothers."

"I don't get it. How did I teach you anything?" Dean inquired, however silently touched by Castiel's words.

"Look at them, Dean." Cas pointed at the window between the bakery and the café that showed the people working in the kitchens. Charlie and Sam were flicking flour at each other as Jo laughed and Kevin was smiling with a  _those idiots_ expression as he and Jo tried to clean up the mess. They looked like a family. They  _were_ a family. Cas was right.  "You made me realize how important it is, the way you talked about Sam and everyone else."

Dean looked Castiel in the eye and smiled slightly. "Thank you. For helping me find Sammy. It means the world to me Cas."

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." he replied earnestly.

"How about you get to know me a bit first, and vise versa." Dean laughed. "I expect you to come here more often, Castiel." he reprimanded jokingly.

"I'll be here. Tomorrow morning." Castiel replied with a small smile in return. "Goodbye Dean."

"See ya soon Cas." Dean replied, brushing his apron off and walking back into the kitchen, then popping his head bck out momentarily. "Oh yeah, the scone is on the house."


End file.
